Four-Legged Adventures
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: The now married Castle and Beckett decide to add another addition to their little family. Of course, this addition sheds, drools, and hogs the bed at night.
1. First Impressions are the Most Important

**Four-legged Adventures**

**Chapter One**

**AN: This story tells the stories of the now married Castle and Beckett with their new puppy. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Honeymooning in France was probably the best idea he'd ever had...not that she'd ever tell him that. They'd driven through the beautiful country sides and even seen the Eiffel Tower. They enjoyed French food and the beautiful streets of the city.

That all of course, in the two days out of the twelve they'd been there, that they managed to drag themselves from their hotel room. It _was_ their honeymoon. They had other things to explore.

Now, on the third day they'd left the hotel, they were walking hand in hand down the streets of Paris. She looked up at him, wearing flats made her a lot shorter, and smiled. He wasn't paying attention of course, the city had caught his attention. Too many people. Things to look at. He was Castle after all. Her nine year old on a sugar rush.

"Oh, look! A pet store!" He exclaimed excitedly, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up at the pet shop sign and then back at Castle's excited expression. "You want to go inside?"

"Uh, yeah!" Castle said, smiling and pulling the door open for her. She smiled a little and stepped inside.

It was one of those pet stores where the puppies and the kittens walked free. Kate looked up and smiled at her husband's expression, he looked like a little kid. A little thing running into her leg brought her attention back to everything around her. She looked down and there was a little black ball of fur trying to climb up her leg. She smiled and crouched down to pet the little thing. The little furball, a black lab puppy, licked her hand furiously. Kate smiled and used her other hand to scratch its head. He jumped up and scratched at her legs. She gently lifted the puppy in her arms. She stood and held the little thing gently againsther chest. He struggled and eventually succeeded in licking her face.

She scrunched up her nose.

Puppy breath.

The puppy's little blue eyes stared at her with mischief shining back. Kind of like Castle.

She smiled and looked over at him. He was over by the tank of spiders. Making grossed out faces. She laughed a little to herself and sat the puppy down to go over to him.

"Not a fan of spiders, Castle?" She asked, peering into the tarantula tank.

"No." He said, disgusted. She watched the fuzzy monster curiously through the cage. "Don't tell me that you are."

"I think they're pretty cool." She said, grinning at him.

He gave her a look.

She laughed at him until she felt a familiar feeling at her leg. She looked down and saw her little friend chewing on her jeans.

"Looks like you have a shadow." Castle said, smiling.

Kate bent down and scooped the puppy up into her arms and petted him gently. "Yeah, I guess so."

Castle watched her hold the little wild thing that squirmed around in her arms. He tried climbing up her shoulder until she stopped him, pulling him back down so she could hold him against her chest. The puppy licked her face, she tried her best to look annoyed but it wasn't working at all. She eventually gave up and let him lick her cheek. She laughed a little when he licked her nose.

"He really likes you." Castle said, petting the puppy's back. The puppy didn't notice though, his attention on Kate.

She smiled at Castle and nodded.

Castle watched them for a little longer before smiling a little and saying "Why don't we get him?"

"W-What?" She asked, looking up from the puppy.

"Let's buy him." Castle said.

"We're in France, Castle."

"Our hotel allows pets." He said, quickly.

"What about the plane?" She said, rubbing the puppy's back.

"Animals can go on planes."

She looked down at him. "But he's so little."

Castle smiled. "He'd be fine." He paused. "Let's get him."

She hesitated until the puppy licked at her nose, and she couldn't refuse any longer. "Yeah, let's get him."

Castle smiled and nodded. "I'll go get food and stuff like that. Why don't you go pick out a collar and a leash?"

She nodded and headed back to the aisle with leashes and collars with the puppy in her arms. Hmm. Red. Blue. Pink, no. She picked up the red collar and held it up to him before deciding that was kind of ridiculous. She grabbed the red collar and then a green leash with dog bones all over it. Kate smiled a little and walked out to the check out where Castle was talking to the cashier. She sat the leash and collar next to the mountain of stuff Castle bought.

"Okay," the cashier said. "Here is his adoption papers. I need you both to sign."

The both signed their names.

"He's up to date on his shots and wormings. He just needs to be neutered, which I'd recommend having done rather soon." The cashier said, struggling through his English.

Castle and Beckett both nodded. Their things were bagged and then Kate put the collar on him and snapped the leash on. She sat him on the ground and he immediately started bouncing around, trying to bite the collar and leash. Kate smiled and led the puppy out the door. She laughed a little as he tried to smell everything he passed, whether it was a person or another dog. He even stopped to smell rocks and chairs.

"Just keep walking, buddy. We're almost to the hotel." She said to him. He looked back at her but of course that didn't stop him from stopping to sniff the next piece of trash that was lying on the ground.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Castle. A bright smile that made his heart flutter.

This dog was a good decision on his part. He knew it.

* * *

**What did you think? Review? :)**


	2. No Puppies on the Bed

**Four Legged Adventures**

**Chapter Two**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I suck.**

* * *

"I don't want him on the bed." Castle said as the puppy looked up at them with big, wide eyes. They were sitting on the bed, Castle getting ready to shower and holding his towel and pajamas in his lap. Kate has already showered and is comfortable underneath the soft comforter of the hotel bed.

"Why not?" Kate asked, scratching the puppy's head making his tail fire up and wag quickly. She smiled and looked over at Castle.

"I don't want to be covered in dog fur. Or what if it poops?"

"He wouldn't poop on the bed, Castle." She said as she climbed out of bed and scooped the little thing into her arms and cuddled him close. She sat down on the floor and grabbed the new tennis ball they'd bought for him. She tossed it across the room. For a second, he just watched it bounce, but then he launched after it.

Castle stood and walked to the bathroom. "Not taking any chances."

Kate rolled her eyes and tapped the floor in front of her; the puppy dropped the slobber covered ball and ran to her. She smiled and scratched behind his ears. "Castle's mean, huh? He'd probably poop on the bed before you would."

"Heard that!" Castle yelled from the bathroom, causing the puppy's head to whip around and stare at the door. Kate smiled a little.

She played with the puppy for a few more minutes until he slumped down in front of her with a little yawn. She listened for the shower and when she heard it was still running she lifted the puppy into her arms and carried him over to the bed. She laid down and sat the puppy next to her. He snuggled up against her side and closed his eyes. She smiled and pulled the blanket up around them and closed her eyes as well, drifting off to sleep almost as quickly as the puppy.

* * *

Castle rubbed the towel over his head a few more times, ruffling his hair with the soft cotton. He decided that it was dry enough. He pulled his boxers on and shut off the bathroom light and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and then tip toed his way over to his sleeping wife.

He still smiled at the thought after almost two weeks of being married to her. It was all so surreal. Sometimes he had to remind himself that its real life and not one of his novels, that he's not Jameson Rook and she's not Nikki Heat, because for a while it seemed like they would be the only two that would ever get the happy ending that he wanted.

He still had a hard time believing that he was married to the same woman who hated him only six years ago. It's funny to him how much they'd both changed in such a short time. He's built his career on creating fictional characters and writing their character development, yet he'd hardly realized how his own character was developing at the time. He'd gone from this rich, arrogant playboy, to a grown man who would give up his life for the woman that he loves. And Kate, she's so different now, but yet so the same. She'd always been smart, gorgeous, beautiful, and talented. But now she's so open with him she's more free, more herself than she's been since that cold day in January so many years ago.

He smiled to himself as he reached the bed. He pulled the covers back and crawled underneath, moving closer to her. He stopped when he felt something warm and furry by his leg. He pulled the covers back and the puppy's head popped up, his tail wagging and looking at Castle.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed up here." He whispered at the happy ball of fur that was moving closer to him. The puppy hopped up and licked his cheek.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He said, petting his back. "But you have to sleep next to Kate."

* * *

At some point in the middle of the night, Castle woke up and the absence of the furry heat radiator made him sit up and look around. Where was the puppy?

He shook Kate's shoulder. "Hmm, what, Castle?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Where's the puppy?"

"I don't know." She yawned, sitting up. Her eyes scanned the room too. No sign of him anywhere.

The shared a look and then they both shot off of the bed and searched for the puppy. They whistled and made little noises, trying to attract him. They squeaked a few of his toys but nothing. Kate got down on her knees and looked under the couch. Nothing.

Castle checked under the bed, but the puppy wasn't there either. He looked around again and then stood and walked over to the slightly open bathroom door. He must not of closed it when he got up to go to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and flicked on the light.

On the carpet, the puppy was laying down with one of Kate's bras under his paws as he chewed on it lazily. He chuckled a little and reached down and pulled it from his mouth, he scooped the puppy up with his under arm and walked out into the room.

"Found him." He said.

Kate smiled a little and then looked at his other hand. "Was he eating my bra?" She asked, taking the ripped, slobber covered blue lacey bra.

Castle nodded. "Looks like he ate most of it."

"This was one of my favorites."

"Yeah, mine too." Castle said, giving her a smirk.

She ignored him and looked at the puppy. "That was bad. No eating bras. Eat Castle's underwear or something." She said, tossing the bra into the trash.

"Hey, don't say that!" He turned the puppy in his arms and held him so that he was eye level with Castle. "Your Mommy is a bad influence. Don't listen to her."

* * *

**Kind of short, but what did you think? **


End file.
